spacing brought us together
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: His gentle ways , his soft deep set brown eyes I feel like he pulled me throughISA I love him and always will
1. i love you

A/n This is in Arrows/Amelia's POV before at the start of Treasure planet all the way through :D and its an ameliaXarrow fic sry delbert fans but he will get some one :) thank you captainameliagirl for encouraging me to write this :D

Amelia' POV

Arrow and I was in my state room drinking a bit of Eral Gray and talking about anything that came to mind. Tomorrow we would set off to Felindisa for some cargo. "Amelia?" "Yes?" "Hav you ever thought about being interested in someone?" "I do have one man in mind." I smurked at him. Truth was I way inlove with him..He was kind and gentle had the same background as I did. And un like most men he did not flirt with me every five second which made me wonder did he have feelings for me?

"Alton?" "Yes?" "Do YOU have feelings for someone?" He took a deep breath and said.

Arrow's POV

'could she know? was she talking about me? im not getting any younger but what if she has some one. Oh I would know by now..' I tried to stop my mouth but the words came anyway. "I do..." She rested her beautiful head on her hand "Well?" "Amelia Smollet I love you."

Amelia's pov.

'He loves me? He really does!did I hear him right?' "Amelia? Im sorry.." "What no! Thats fine because..I love you to alton." He smiled that warm affectionate smile of his. "Would you like to join me to dinner this afternoon?" 'he asked me out on a date' "Ofcourse!" I felt like tackleing him and kissing him but a knock at the door had be doing other wise. "Captain Amelia Smollet? " "thats me." "Your new crew is here from the Intergerlactic Navy ma'am." "Yes, thank you Cadet Hernderson." "Well Mister Arrow shall we go see this crew of stuck up greenhorns? " "After you my captain." His brown eyes twinkeling. "And I'll see you this evening? at where perhaps?" "how about that little place here on concord called maculers?" "Its a date."

Arrow's POV

I couldn't believe it after five years of knowing her I finally had her. I didnt date much in highschool its self. In collage I dated one woman. Bethany was her name. Sweet girl but a bit controlling and I almost lost Amelia because of her. I stopped seeing her and now I am glad . I didnt dress in my normal uniform but a button white top and dress slacks. and went and wait for her outside the restraunt. "Alton?" I herd her accented voice say. And turned to see her standing there in a black dress with a red sash.

Amelias pov.

"I wasnt sure how to dress...Alton?" "You look lovely." I found my self blushing. "you two." Dinner with him was amazing. I found out things about I would never know if not for tonight , Like he was left handed i'd seen him write a thousand times. "the academy taught my to write with my well I do eberything else with my left...my parents thought I was wierd." He laughed. "I bet you felt special." I laughed back. "So tell me what I have I miss from you these past five years?" "uh well nothing to important that you already dont know or wont figure out." He laughed again.

At the conclution of our outting he walked me home. Or rather to my motel room which was next door to his.. "amelia , I had a really amazing time.. " "I did two Alton.." "so uh...does this mean.." "We are dating? Ofcourse!" His brown eyes were happy with surprise. Suddenly we locked into a sweet and gentle kiss on the lips. when we parted ways I had a feeling this was thebeginning of the rest of my life.


	2. family?

A/n sorry the otehr chapter was crazy . long story as to why lol. anyway hope you like this chap! I own nothing at all except Cadet Emma Henderson :D p.s im also writing in third person now. may switch back to here povs from time to time even :) also sry the other chapter said my last dying thought this was gonna be a one shot and i completely changed it :)

'Five years , Five years today since we started dating."' Amelia thought happiily as she watch her boy friend Alton Arrow bring both a cup of tea in the room. "Here you are love." He said handing her , her cup. "thank you darling." He sat next to her in her condo on the spaceport. She lay her head on his should which turned to get his chest when he rasied his arms around her almost craddleing her. It was peaceful all she sound hear was his heart beat and the busy spaceport out side. The past five years the couple had managed to kepp there love from leeking out to crew members cause it would be extremely hard for them to get a job and be respected if people knew.

It as hard though , to be around the one you loved and not show the slightest hint you were in love. Everyone thought the team of Arrow and Smollet were only good friends. what happen behind closed doors so to speak was a different story. Once inside her cadin they were allowed to kiss and cuddle just as they were now. Her parents simply loved him . his the same to her. Her lived in the same condo complex as she did . everyday one would always be in the others home.

And at night they returned hom and they next day it'd start all over agin . Both were thirty year old ISA Graduates. there perfect moment was ruined by the ringing of her telephone. "I can get it ?" He offered she knodded. "Hello? Captain Smollets residence? "No sir im not-but shes- where? really? hmmm-i'll talk to the captain. hold on one moment sir." He walked over to where she was. "Ame we have a chance for an exploration , to-" where?" "I'm getting there love , the man , Dcotor doppler says they have a map on them to Treasure Planet. "What?" "He wants us to get him there. and pay up frount in full. BUt he picks the crew. " "I dont like my crew being picked Alton but paid , in full before the voyage I can't refuse I'll call up Cadet Hendersaon and tell her when your through wheno we leave?" "I'll find out. " Hesaid kissing her on the cheek.

Amelia went back to her tea . "Tomorrow morning?" "Tomrrow morning!" "Yes ma'am." "Well alright I'll call Henderson. " "Well i best be getting home and pack good night my love." "Good night Alton. Oh Alton wait. " "yes?" "you forgot something. oh whats that?" She pulled him down to her for a sweet loving kiss that lasted afew moments. "thats better. " "That it is Amelia that it is."

the next morning Alton practily fell out of bed. 'this is what I get for staying out so late.' He rubbed his face and went to get a shower. Quickly after ward he was drres and grabbed his knap sack to find Amelia in his living room looking fresh and radiant as ever . "there you are , I was beginning I was having to go First officer-less." "not a chance. come along have you have breakfast?" "No I was hoping to have one last good meal before having ships food. "

"Alright then lets go my treat." She smiled and picked up her bags. and they headed out the door. Once outside the complex it was back to the sirs and ma'ams. Captain and Mister. They hated it plain and simple. While there they spotted there young Cadet who was twenty years of age was talking and rather fighting with a young man around her age. After he stormed out she was left alone at her table. "that was quite the show Cadet." "Captain Amelia , mister Arrow uh... " Suddenly she remembered her manners and snapped them both a salute. "At ease Cadet. " Arrow told her. she , like Amelia , was a felind. Also had auburn hair but hers had blonde natural high lights. "that was my boy friend...ex-boy friend. " she told, them both. Amelia and Arrow were like older sibling sometimes parents to her. She suspected the two were together but never said a word. "Well you are better off with out all love love stuff at your age any how." Alton tried not to laugh they were twenty when they started dating.

After breakfast the three walked to see there new crew and Amelia's ship RLS Legacy. On the way there , there was twp childern playing when one fell flat on her face. No adult to confort this child whats so ever alton walked right over and knelt down next to her. "Are you alright little one?" looking at her scrapped knee the young human child had giant tears in her eyes as she shook her head no. "would a band aid help?" she only knodded. He dug into his back and pulled out accually colored bandaids , amelia bought them as a joke, "what color?" she pointed to a purple one. "Alright." He opened it up and placing antibiotic cream on it placed it on her knee. "See all better. " She smiled and leaped hugged him around the neck. "Tank youw." "your welcome now run along and becarful. " As he stood up her mother came over.

"I dont know hat you did to stop her from going on about it for what would have been days but , thank you sir. "Here." He handed her the box. "This will do it everytime." She knodded her head thank again and left. "I didnt know you were good with children Arrow? " "Yes a skill I got when taking care of my nice and nephew. " "Abbigale's Childern?" "Yes twins Addy and Addin. " she looked at him Never had she wondered if he wanted to have a family. But now , she wondered if he did..

A/n I missed up with there ages in the last one they were suppose to be twenty this is five years later making them tewnnty five you'll see why i changed laster on :D


	3. where have you been

A/n sorry the other chapter was crazy . long story as to why lol. anyway hope you like this chap! I own nothing at all except Cadet Emma Henderson :D plus thank you CaptainAmeliaGirl for encouraging me to post this!

After inncident with the child the three made there way on to the decks of the RLS _Legacy._Owned and captained by none other than Captain Amelia Smollet. After about 5 minutes or so the 'crew' came abord her. And stood infrount of a not so happy Felind captain. "Excuse me Gents." Two out f the enitire mob looked at her. Arrow didn't life the fact the were Disrespecting his girl friend and said , "YOUR COMANDING OFFICER HAS SPOKEN TO YOu!" Almost all of them jumped. Amelia on the other hand was smileding on the iside she'd have to thank him later. "Thank you , Now as I was saying I am Captain Amelia Smollet this is my ship , and these wo are my officers to my left is my fine First Officer , and to my right is our cadet Henderson.

Any of us says any thing to you consider it an order understood?" a chorus of 'yes ma'am , or aye ayes went around." " Now I shall need your papers ," She looked around to see only one man come fourth with the infomation she needed. The man was an ursid which were part human and bear like creatures that started a race many years ago. This particular one was a cyborg.

"I have 'em right here cap'n ma'am." "thank you mister...?" "Ah silver ma'am John Silver." "Ah yes Thank you Mister Silver. now to the rest of you Cadet Henderson will get you all to your apporpreate places. "Mister Arrow?" she turned toward her stateroom wanting him to follow. "Once the door was closed and locked she turned to him. "Will the wonders never cease with you Alton?" "What ever do you mean Amelia?" "you got the entire crew to look at you with a single shout. how ever do you it?" "I'll never tell." he said teasingly. "Oh you rouge." she stated scrasticly playfully rolling her emerald jewels she had for eyes.

"Well my love as much as I'd rather , be in here with you I suppose we'd better get back out on deck and get the _Legacy _ready for launch..eh?" "Yes very well then carry on - " He kissed her cutting off her sentence. Who would think some one with such rocky lips could have the sweetest and most gentle kisses. "ever the rouge you are." She smiled slyly. He stood his giant height of six foot eight. Regained his composer and opened the door for his captain a beloved girl friend.

Amelia straight away went up the riggian as Arrow went to quarter deck where Emma stood. "Mister Arrow!" She saluted him. He knodded and asked. "How is everything going cadet?" "Quite well sir. " "Very good." "what'd she want any how?" "Whom?" "The captain?" "ER..she just want ed to talk about the crew." "I see." about that time a man in a bulky yellowish suit came behind them. "Ah Good mornign Captain , everything uh ship-shape? " Arrow smiled a winked at Emma and turned to the man "ship-shape she is sir but...Im not the captain , The Captains aloft. " He gestured up to her which if he knew Amelia well , and he did , he knew she herd him and would come running down .

Just as he thought with in seconds she had perfectly did many different flips and jumps before landing infront of them. "mister Arrow , Cadet Henderson I've cheacked this misreable ship from stem to stern and as usual it.. is spot on can you get nothing wrong?" "you flatter me captain." He smiled and she smiled back. And almost ran face first into the doctor. "Ah doctor Doppler I presume?" "Uh y uh yes.." "Hello can you hear me?"

"Yes , yes I can stop that banging!" He tried to shoo her away. "If I may doctor this works so much better when it right way up a plugged in. Lovely there you go." "If you dont mind I can heandle my own plugging." "im captain Amelia late of a few run ins with the proceyon armadanasty business wont bore you with my scars , I see you met my first officer Mister arrow , Sterling , tough , dependable , honorable , brave and true. " She could have kept going for hours.

"Please captain." He said modestly. "Oh shut up arrow you knw I dont mean a word of it and this is Cadet Henderson a real prize in a creaker jack box here. "Captain..." "ahem I hate to inrupt this lovely banther but may I intro duce young Jim Hawkins? Jim you see is the boy who found the- " "doctor please!" she hissed.

"I'd like a word with you in my state room." Once in there she berated and belittled him then sent him and Hawkins down to the Galley with arrow , of which they made the mistake of talking bad about amelia. He quickly told them he'd taking no cross words about her.

Once back up top it was time for the launch. He was as usual and stod to her left. with Doctor Doppler right behind. "I don't like him.." "Amelia.." "We'll talk about it later." "He's kinda cute. " Emma said to her self but Amelia caught it. "You fancy the Doctor? " she whispered. " Uh well s-sorta I meaan he's nice." "Mhm.. Well my friend are we ready to raise this creeking tub?" "My pleasure captain." He took a deep brealth a shouted , "ALL HANDS TO STATIONS ! Smartly now!" A few moments later he said , " stand by on the braces...BRace up!" After that the _Legacy _seemed to come alive. All its crew floated light as a feathertill Amelia said , " engadge artifical gravity!" All landed pretty smoothly except Doctor Doppler causeing the cadet to laugh out and help him up .

The acual take off wasn't so good for him either he innored Amelias warning so he flew back into the wall. Amelia smurked at Arrow who was trying to cover a laugh. "Oh my goodness and orcus galacticus. " "Uh Doctor i'd stand clear of-" Too late the young space orca sprayed the good doctor with it goo type saliva. Amelia aloud a small. "Tis a grand day for sailing cap'm. And look at yayour a trim and as bonny as a skift with new sails and a fresh coat of paint. " He tried to flirt with her. Suddenly Arrow appered behind her. "Keep your type of flim flammery for your space port floozies mister silver." Amelia said pointed. Arrow knew she hated flirting out in public.

He was use to it happening she after all was a beautiful woman. "Ah ye cut me to da quick cap'm I means nothing but me heart at all times. " "Isnt that your cabin boy on those shrouds?" "A moment in to the opperation cap'm soon to be addressed. " "Jimbo!" that was all she herd when she retreated back to her cabin motioning for Alton to follow. "Well that was fun . " He said as the door closed. "Yes quite. Later we need to get the doctor to help us with that blasted map. ""shall I get him?" "I said later." she smiled. He walked over to her and began rubbing her slinder shoulders.

she grimiced with relife when his fingers found the very sore spot on her neck. "Where had you been all my life?" "I ask my self that everyday." She smiled and pulled him down for a soft kiss , but before they could someone was beating o the door. "Captain! Mister Arrow!" the cadet. amelia unlocked the door. "Yes cadet what is this all about?" "Im sorry if I disturbed you..." "No , nothing. now what is so blasted important?" "the rigger Mister Scroop is about to kill our mister hawkins!"

Arrow sprang into action. Amelia sat at her desk and put her face into her hands. "don't worry captain i'm sure mister Arrow can get them strait." "I certainly hope so.. " "how long you uh known Arrow? " "fifteen years." "I see.." She didn't know why but she kept getting the feeling her captain wasn't tell her everything.

Henderson left as Alton came in. "How is everything on deck?" "Good now." "Good now uh where were we?" He pulled her close to him. "Oh yes , I remember."


	4. bethany

A/n R&R is all i gotta say :D

One month into the mission , John Silver came up to the Captain. "Uh Cap'm Amelia Ma'am." "Yes Mister Silver?" "Ah I hate ta tell ye this but our food rastions are very low we wont 'ave 'nuff food ta last us the week. " "Ah blast it very well mister Silver." She turned from the cook and walked up to the bridge where Emma and Alton were standing comanding them to follow her into her stateroom.

"Yes captain ? Something wrong?" "Yes Henderson there is..." "Well what is it then?" Arrow asked. "Mister Silver has told me we are runnign low on food so we muct make was quick stop on one of the closest planets." "which would be Coron." Emma stated looking at the map. "Very good that'll be all...except you mister arrow. " "Good luck." Emma said quickly exiting. "Whats wrong Amelia?" "Nothing I , needed to spend a moment or three with my boyfriend. "

He smiled and she pulled him down for a warm and loving kiss.

About that time out on deck poor Doctor Doppler decided he was going to talk to a certain Felind captain about his feelings for her. "Good evening Doctor Doppler." shouted Henderson . "Uh evening cadet! say have you seen the captain?" "Yes she and Mister Arrow are having a meeting in her office." " I'm going to speak with her about a matter. "

"Just be sure to knock first ofcourse." "Ofcourse." 'I'll just out and tell her how bad could it be? ' He forgot to knock and walking in on...

Doppler looked up to see Captain Amelia and her first officer kissing! No just a quick peck on the cheeck but a full fleadged lip kiss! With out a word he quickly shut the door. "Did you hear something?" Alton asked. "Nope.." she said smileing "Now come on we need to get prepared to land on Coron. "

Doppler shook his ead 'no it, it couldn't be I did not just see the captain and Mister Arrow- no there not in love...right?' "some thing wrong Doctor?" "AHH!" He jumped back. "doctor?" It was Amelia. "Ah n-no Captain I was just kissing er missing this wonderful veiw of you- space." To make matters worst on him Arrow came right in behind her.

"Ah I hope the mataray from Coron kisses and tell I mean Misses the sail." Arrow and Amelia exchanged glances and she said , " We shall be landing on Coron with in the next 10 minutes , you shall have four hours to do as you please. " "Yes ma'am" Doople said she blushing as red as Arrows' officer jacket.

"Henderson Please give the same orders to our crew." "Yes ma'am!" she Saluted and went to inform he crew. 10 minutes exactly the RLS Legacy docked in Coron docks. "Remember doctor Four hours." Mister Arrow informed him. "Yes four hours I have it sir...you and captain have a nice date- er day."

"Come along then ." She smurked. The two of them traveled all over the city. But mostly places they could be alone so they could be a couple. Coron was right in the middle of its seven month winter. the two decided they better start back before the snow got anyworst then two foot. "Amelia?" "Yes Alton?" "do you seen that?" Out in the middle of the snow was bundle of what looked to be nothing more but old rags. "What is it?" Alton decided to go take a look see just to cure his spacer curiosity. When he got over there and knelt down the snow soaking his kaki trousers he seen it wasn't old rags. "Amelia! " He lifted the bundle up. "what is it Alton? " "Its a child. a felind child." Amelia ran over to where he was sure enough there wrapped in what looked like an old potato sack was a little auburn haired felind child.

"come along lets get this child back to the ship and warm her." He knodded and gently stood up. They took her directly to Amelia's stateroom room and sat her down next to the warm fire place. The snow and ice was too much for them to launch so they were stuck there for the rest of the night. With the sudden change of temprature the child woke up to a small but confy pallet on the floor of a nice room. 'to nice to be an orphanage?' "ah your awake?" Came a familiar accient . She turned and seen a rather formal looking woman standing there.

'Another Felind?' "Whats your name little one." "B-bethany.." She had the same accient that told Amelia she was from Felinisa. "I'm captain Amelia Smollet and your one the RLS Legacy my b-First Officer and I found you in the snow? IS there anyway to contact your parents?" She shook her little head her curly auburn tressles shaking what little snow remain off. A sudden knock at the captains door caused the young girl to jump. But Amelia knew right away who it was.

"Enter." She said simply, "How is she Amelia?" He said shutting the door. "Seems like it." she said motioning toward the girl sitting on the floor. She stared wide eyed and the six foor eight stone man in front of her. Arrow was accually short for his race. He kelt down and placed a hand on her trimbleing shoulder. "Its alright dear I wont hurt you" Somethign about his tone made her calm down a bit ...'Wait thats it!' "Your the one who saved me.." she whispered. He only knodded. "Thank you." "whats you name dear?" She looked just like Ameliafrom pictures he had seen. "Bethany." "No last name?" "dont remeber it.." "Im First Officer Alton Arrow at your service miss." She light laughed. "Can i uh...have some to eat please?" "Ofcourse you may dear." He left and returned with some amazing tasting flongi stew. "Alright Miss Bethany. I have a proposeition for you." "Ah what ? "

"A deal for you." "Right you may come along with Mr. Arrow and I or you may return back to where you come from." Secretly Amelia hoped she would go along. "you really want me to go with you ? " Her Jade green eyes lite up. "Well why not?" Alton said with a chuckle. "Yes! "Very good before we leave we will go out and get you some clothing." "I've never been shopping before!" "How old are you child? " she held up five little fingers" "Five?" "Uh huh," "Alright but Im afraid it is your bedtime now Miss. " Amelia told her. "Awh I dont wanna go to bed.." "now Bethany.. dear your gotta get up _really_ early in the morning for you may go shoppin sweet dear." Her little ear flattened against her skull and came back up.

"Alright...Where do I sweep?" "You shall bunk with me Amelia explanied her eyes lite up again. "Go on in there and i'll be right behind you." after Bethany was in the other room Amelia turned to Alton and said , "I think we're growing soft." "Never." He said an gently pecked her on the cheek and walked over to the other side of the stateroom into his room.

Amelia walked into find Bethany waiting in her. "Im going to take a shower you may look in the bottom drawer and get you a shirt to sleep in they'll probably be a night gown on you. "Kay.."

When Amelia stepped out of the shower and got on her own bed clothing she stepped in to see Bethany fast smiled and gently eased into bed falling fast asleepy her self


	5. Never let someone hurt you  ever

A/n R&R is all i gotta say :D

The next morning Amelia woke up to Find Bethany not in worried she got up and went to see if she could find her. Then the bathroom door opened. "Oh h-hi captain didnt mean to wake you." "Bethany its five in the morning and your up and dressed...how..why? "I love getting up for the Coron sun rises." "Well allow me to get dressed and we'll head out shoppin' today humm?" "Okay!" Amelia never liked shopping but this child needed clothing.

Amelia went got dressed in a nice clean uniform that Alton had pressed for her , with her telling him not the entire time, she smiled the man was so stubborn. But she loved him because of it and his many other features. She brushed her short auburn hair and placed on her tri-corn hat and went out to see Bethany was not in the stateroom. Slightly panicing she began to look for her unti lshe herd the shrill laughter of a little girl coming from out side along with the deep laughter of a rockatarian man.

"Good morning captain." Arrow said as she stepped out of the stateroom. It was hardly ever that Arrow laughed or showed any emotion in front of a crew or people he didnt know. "what are you two laughing about Mister Arrow?" "ah and I were just telling joke to one another." He winked at Beth and went back to his officers stance. Amelia turned to see that the rest of the crew was coming out.

"Gents." She said to them and this time everyone of them turned and looked at her probably remember last time. Mister Arrow and my self are making our way Conor leaving Cadet Henderson in charge. " Henderson looked shocked but quickly went back to her cadet pose. By the time we return I want you all to have this ship ready for take off. Oh! and on a side note I want to introduce my daughter Bethany."Everyone looked at her shocked includign Arrow and Bethany. "You will treat her kindly and with respect. understood?" a chorus of , "Yes ma'am!" Rangout.

As Arrow , Bethany and The Captain walked off Jim looked at silver "Her daughter?""Aye that what da woman said." "Is she...his?" "Who's Arrows? I dunno...she 'ont look 'ybrid but yet do any of 'em ? Ah lad go on and spend alil time on Conor but ye better be back fer she is."

Jim knodded and hurried to get off that ship after alittle while hefound Amelia and Arrow. He ducked beehind a barrel to find them . 'holding hands so they are married? But wait why wasn't there daughter with them at the startugh im confised..' "I still dont believe you said that Amelia." "Wht that she was my daughter ...and why not? "It just seems differnt of you." He said smileing. "Well what about you up this morning laughing and teaseing." "I'll admite Amelia shes grown on me. " "Me as well. We could adopt her you know." Arrow really looked shocked but said , "I would love that but, would she?" "Lets find out Bethany?"

"Yes ma'am?" She stopped she was severly steps in front of the two. "We were wondering well...you would like for us to adopt you. " "Really y-you would?" Amelia knodded. "I would love to!" Much to there happiness. "Very well then." alton said smileing. "come we need to get back to the _Legacy _and check on cadet Henderson.

Later that day Jim still couldnt believe what he had seen and herd they seemed so...Not a couple. He watched the captain walk into the Galley and not long after scroop did. Amelia was in the supply closet looking for a flash light for Bethany. She had no idea why but the child wanted to sleep in her staterom insted of her room. She herd a unwelcome voice that almost caused her to jump "Hello Captain Amelia." 'Mister Scroop.' "Ah hellow mister scroop." She said coming out with that she needed. "Has any one ever told you , you were trim and bonnie in your uniform?" "Uh no I dont believe they have. I must be going good day Mister Scroop." "Were are you going beautiful? " "It is no concered of your where I am going now please call me Captain or Ma'am." "Come on Amelia." He said grabbing her arm. She dint like this situation what so ever. "Mister Scroop let go now!" she said warningly. Starting to dig her nails into his arm. Reluctenly he let her gocluching his arm. .

And she made a quick dash to her stateroom , slamming he door shut as she did causeing Alton to jump. Sense something was wrong he questioned her, Amelia? whats wrong?" "Wrong nothing on that blasted Scroop!" "What did he do ?" He..he was flirting with me..." "Excuse me?" "He called me bautiful and grabbed my arm..." He had never seen her so disoriented it made something inside of him snap.

when he looked back at her she was crying.." Amelia? ""It so hard being a captian...for me.." He knew what she ment. Since she was one of the only female captains people was tough on her. He got up and pulled her to him craddleing her. "Its alright Amelia...he dont hurt you again.. I wont let anyone ever hurt you. ever.."

A/n thanks to CaptainAmeliagirl who helped me with the part it Scroop! And with Bethany :D Thanks a ton ! R&R


	6. one storm after another

A/n Excitment :D o and I dont own anything ... if i didnt there would be a rocking sequel to this movie :D

After Amelia feel asleep in his arms , Arrow took her to her sleeping chambers and helped her off with her jacket and tall boots. Kissing her forehead after tucking her in he walked out shutting the door. And he walked into his own sleeping chambers ofcourse after quickly loooking to cheack and see if Bethany was sleeping peacfully in the floor. She was such a strong young soul. Only God knew what she had been through.

It was well into the night when the _Legacy _drifted into an ethier storm. Thunder and lighting were bounding off the solar clouds , and rain pouded the ship. But the ships officers slept relatively well atleast Arrow was until a sudden little three foot felind child came in there. "A-alton?" she spoke to his snoreing form. She shook him rather forcefully , she had tried waking Amelia...it didnt work . So she was determind to wake him up. "Alton Arrow!" "hmm?" he mouned sleepily. "Bethany?" He said rubbing his face. "whats wrong?" She mearly pointed up ward . "The storm?" "Uh huh." Alton thought for a moment and looked over to his clock. It read 4:00 am/ 'only an hours worth of sleep left..' he though misrablely. "Would you like me to get up with you?"

"yes... please." "Alright. I'm coming." with that she happily went into the other room glad she wasn't going to be alone. Moments later he came out dressed in his short sleeve white shirt and his Kacki jeans. "Im sorry." She flatten her little ears against her head. "Hey it's alright..don't you worry abit." He sat at one of the chairs near Amelia's desk. Bethany then seen a picture of Alton and Amelia both no older than 18 or 19 dressed in what looked like navy with cadet uniforms. "you love her...don't you?"

"I do.." "Then marry her." "Quite the romantic aren't you?" "Well I mean...you gys gonna be my parents...and.." "Oh I see. We'll want in on a tiny secret. ." She knodded enuthiasticly. " I am going to propose to her." "today!" "What...today?" Alton suddenly felt nervous which was odd for him. "Well waiting isnt helping matters."

"such the additude you have hmmm?" "Im alot of things." she said looking up at him. But before he could say anything more Amelia's door opened and out came a fully showerd and dressed felind captain. "Ah Arrow , Bethany you two up already?" It was still storming pretty bad outside so no need for her to go out and inspect the ship. Jim brought them breakfast wearing a plactic bag over his body and two on his boots.

What Bethany said stayed on Altons mind all day. And she was right. By noon they sent Bethany to a nap and it was just the two of them.

He felt the ring in his uniform coat ' Bethany.' "Alton?" "Yes?" "you know we both cant adopt her...right?" Secretly she was waiting on him to propose but it seemed it was never to happen. "Yes we can." This was his moment. Amelia looked away for a breif moment to watch the rain only to find it had stopped. "Amelia?" She turned back to see him on one knee. "Alton what-" "Amelia I- i've loved you since day one. your a amazing ,beautiful , loveing I could keep going. You complete me unlike any other I have ever met. You my missing puzzel piece. And ..." He finished by pulling the velvet box out of his coat pocket.

"I'd be honored if you'd take the liberty of becoming my wife." She gasped. Took a moment to look him in the eyes. She held out her hand for him to place the ring on it. She smiled looked at it and then tackled him to the ground. "Yes! yes yes and YES!" She kissed him on the lips.

"I was going to wait but.." "but?" "Well lets just say a certain soon to be daughter of ours coaxed me into it now." "you did it!" they herd Bethany shout over from Amelia's room. Then ran over to join her soon to be family. "Can life get any better?" She asked joyfully."not that I can see." Alton said lovingly

Suddenly the whole ship lurned violently signafying one of the most tramatic events that would change there lives forever...


	7. star crossed

A/n welp... nothing really to say but R&R :D

"What was that?" Bethany shouted over the sound of wind. "Get in the closet!" Amelia shouted. "But-" "Just go!" Alton said helping amelia out abit."Dont come out until one of us comes for you.""Okay..dad." Alton was taken aback by her sudden calling him dad. But smiled and shut the door. Bethany didnt like it in there it was dark, but she still had Amelia's flashlight!

"Doctor, Cadet what is it?" Amelia shouted to her on the quarter deck. "Its the star pullucid Its gone supernova!" Doppler shouted from the helm. Wit that Amelia and Arrow both Sprang into action. "Ebassive actions Mister Turnbuckle!" Amelia shouted running up to the bridge. "All hands fastien you lifelines!" Arrow shouted to everyone as they ran to do so. Icluding himself. "Al-Mister Arrow! Secure those sails!" "Secure all sails! Bring them down men!" Every one rushed up the riggian. Suddenly a giant peice of star was hurtleing toward them. Just as everyone on the _Legacy_ were preparing there dealths the piece stopped and began to stickenly roll back toward the star.

"Captiien za star!" Mister Onus shouted from above. "It devolving into a. A BLACK HOLE!" "We're being blown in." Turnbuckle said struggleing with the wheel. "Blast these wave there increasingly irractic. ""No captain there not irractic at they'll be another one in 25.6 seconds followed by the biggest megella of all!" "Of course brilliant Doctor well rise that one outta here!" "All sails secured captain!" "Good man...now release them immeidately." "Aye...captain...you herd her unferl those sails." Some of the crew gave complaints. "mister Hawkins secure all life lines good and tight. " "Aye captain!" Amelia was into what she was doing till she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. "Alton." She whispered only loud enough for him to hear.

"It's alright Amelia I'm here. your not secured in." She looked down she wasnt on a life line. Suddenly the next to last wave hit knocking her in to her husband to be. And knocking Henderson over the side. "Emma!"Delbert shouted. And before Arrow or Amelia knew what was happening he was over there and had her up.

Getting back up to the wheel Amelia told everyone to hold on th there life lines. "Amelia hang on." Alton said as he braced her and him against the wheel. Amelia began to pray as hard as she could. 'We're going to die..atleast im with him.' 'will we make it? I hope Bethany is alright. Amelias shaking.' Suddenly a rumble was herd and the _Legacy _rode out on an energy wave. When Alton let go she opened her eyes. She was so thrilled she could have ,would have, kissed him. "We made it.." Was all he said. "Ah captain , Mister Arrow oh , oh my goodness that was-" " oh tish tosh accually doctor you advise was most helpful. And thank you for saving our dear cadet here." "Well your welcome and th-thank you."

Alton had left to do a head count and came back saying , "One lost." everyone looked. "Mister Scroop. " he finished. Amelia looked at Jim and with the look on her face it said 'its alright.' " Im sure many of us are grived over the loss of Mister Scroop , But we must carry on."

With that she and arrow went to check on Bethany. The staeroom was trashed everything not tieddown was thrown around ."Mum? Dad?" She hollered from the closet. "You can come out sweetie its alright now." She slowly and coisously opened the door. and ran to hug both of her soon to be parents. "Its alright sweetiy its alright." amelia cooed.

three hours later Bethany was asleep in Amelias room and the stateroom was finally cleaned only the boken windows remained. "Well thats one less divalling galoot to worry about." "Amelia.." "Well.. " He laughed "I love you." "I love you two." They kissed and said there good nights. Now as fiancies and survivors.

A/n okay so I mixed it up with Sccrop dying xD


	8. pirates!

A/n welp... nothing really to say but R&R :D

The next morning Bethany woke up early and snuck out of the stateroom."hiya Jim!" She waved to the young but older than her cabin boy. "Oh heyy kid." "whatcha doin'?" "Trying to get my boot from morph..." She giggled as the teen chased around the little blob. "Wanna help?" "sure!" She said running down to help. "and my names not kid its Bethany.""Yeahh uh sorry. wait howed you know my name?" "I have sorces."

"right...-" "Heyy morphy!" She said trying to distract the blob long enough for him to jump and grab the boot. "Thanks Bethany. " "Ya can me Beth." "Alright Beth. " Right aboutt hat time morph Squrited Jim in the face. "Thats it you little squid!" Morph repeated him and they proceeded to play whack-a-morph. Which caused her to go into another fit a laughing. "So uh what ya wanna do?" Her little ear perked up. "A game?" "What kinda game?" "I dunno..Hide and seek?" " I man loved that that game!""Great but I gotta tell ya im pretty good." "Alright then you hide first. " " Alright Mister Hawkins. Count to uhhhhh ." "ten?" "Yeah we'll start small." To have just eally met her Jim felt she was probably one of the coolest five year olds around.

"1...2...3...uh 4...'man this was the worst part...5...6...7...'why am I doing this?' 8...'darn maybe it was those bit Feline eyes or something..' 9...'shes a cute kid. maybe she is the captains and Arrows.' 10 "Ready or not uhhh here i come." Jim smurked. Helooked all the easy places then to the Galley. Something made him think that she would have thought it would be to ovious. And she was right. After looking in there a moment he thought 'Ugh! I bet she went into the captain stateroom! to bad I cant pretend to clean in there..'

He started to give up and run out of the Galley befor Silve caught him when he herd someone coming. "what were saying is were sick of all this waiting. " "Ve are vanting to move!" "We dont move till we got the Treasure at hand." 'Silver..' "What about the officer and the doctor?" "they be a fight but we could do it or kill 'im either way." "Vhat about da kids?" "That boy aint on to us at all and that cap'm's girl is jus a kitten. t'aint nothuin' ta worry 'bout" "Good silver for a moment thar we thought ye gone soft." "Not ol' John silver I'd never risk it all for some nose whiping lil welp or any unifromed stiffs." "PLANET HO!"

Jim climbed out of the barrel and ran to tell the captain but silver stopped him half way. He stabbed Silver in the leg and ran to the captainquarters Silver was about to chased after him when he herd something in the closet. " 'Ello what have we 'ire?" Hidden in the brrom closet was the captains daughter. "Uhhh Hi mister Silver." she faked a yawn. "I just woke up and I need to get back to my parents." Forgetting that everyone thought only Amelia was her mom. They didnt know about Arrow. "So da first mate and Cap'm is tagether eh? Ah well they'd give da map fer ya. " With that he grabbed Bethany by the arm and pulled her out. "Let me go!" She pleaded as he shouted to the crew to start the 'plan' .

Suddenly they burst through the stateroom and found they all had escaped throught a hole in the floor. Silver knowing where they were heading took Bethany and stormed off to the long boat bay. whe nthey got there he seen they were looking around most likely for Bethany. "Lookin' fer this?" he called to them. "Silver if you hurt her I promise you I will-" "Easy Cap'n. lets trade you give me da map , I give you two yer daughter back." Amelia didnt pay much attention to Silver knowing about 'them' "Mister Hawkins. The map." "but captain-" "The map now!" Reluctenly he handed her the map.

Just before Amelia could give it to Silver , Bethany kicked him in his injured leg and ran to Amelia. Silver stood up and was aboutt o shoot the Captain and Bethany. That was till Arrow Stood up and shot the laser ball causeing it to bounce over to the control panel. Silver seeing Arrow armed shot at the first mate not missing shooting his shoulder. Arrow shot him to back breaking his cyborg gun. Amelia threw Bethany up on the boat and jumped in her self. "Alton! are you alright?" Cadet henderson was over there with him. He knodded and said , "I'll be better if we get the heck off this pirate infested ship." "Daddy!" "Bethany...hang on to the boat." He warned. "Captain! Laser ball at 12 o'clock." Jim grabbed Bethany in a sudden big brother type moment. Delbert ducked his head down.

"Amelia look out!" Suddenly they were hit just as Arrow told her to move. Suddnely they crash landed...hard. All was black.

A/n YEAHHHHH DRAMATIC CLIFFHANGER! :) R&R


	9. pain and love mix quite well

A/n welp... nothing really to say but R&R :D And I dont own Treasur Pllanet Disney does

There was mouning , then Jim raised the boat up off of got up still somewhat holding Bethany. "You okay?" He asked the shaken little girl. She knodded and he looked over to the Captain and Mister Arrow. Arrow was making his was up but having issues due to the wound on his shoulder. Amelia accually shot up to quicklyand feel back down. Henerson and Doppler Went to help her up. as Jim went to Arrow. "Sir?" Arrow just looked up at him. "I'm f-fine." He said with strain.

"Amelia.." "Oh hush Alton you know me cup of tea and I'll be right as rain." He shook his head and finished standing up. He was just as woozy as Amelia from blood loss no doubt. But he , like amelia, brushed it aside went to where she stood. "Mister Hawkins." She addressed Jim only to think he was Delbert. . "The map if you please." JIm lifted it up and handed it to her. "We need to find shelter...there already landing on the ground...Mister Hawkins Take this and scout ahead." "Can I go two mama?" Amelia looked at the little girl who had saved the map. "y-yes you ...may." She ran to catch up with Jim. Suddenly Amelia's side fired with pain and she fell, not to the ground , But into Arrows arms. "Easy Amelia , take it easy."

They weren't alone but now wasn't the time for formalities. "Arrow we need to patch you up right quicky.." Emma said looking at the sails. Alton knodded and told her there was a first aid under the seat where Amelia was sitting. After she cleaned him up they moved to the sleeping Amelia. "Captain...Captain Amelia Smollet!" "hmmm?" "We need to clean you up , can I remove you jacket." She shook her head 'no' "Captain please you need to be treated. " Alton moved over to his wife-to-be's side and whispered "Amelia.. please let them help you." "I don't want them touching me." Even out of her mind Amelia still didnt like to be touched. "May I bandage you?" She looked up at him with pain filled green eyes. She knodded yes. He had saved so many times in the Navy and she had him , neither one could count. She unbottoned her jacket and raised her shirt up enough for him to see.

"Tell me..does this hurt. " he gently touched her side. She flinched. "N-No.." she lied. "Alright." He smiled knowingly. "Well how bad am I?" "WEll you bleeding abit , not anything to worry about but you have broken you ribs...again.." "Just ugh blast it all!" He took the pice of torn sail and easily wrapped her up and fixed her clothing so she was confortable. She tucked in her shirt her self as he placed her arm in a sling. Delbert looked at the two of them. So in love. Then he looked to the beautiful woman beside him.

Her Normally fixed blonde hair was dirty with the Earth they just landed on. But she had placed her hat on try and hide it. there was just a small cut on her upper cheek under her beautiful crystal blue eyes. Her uniform though stayed just as neat and clean. "Will she be alright Arrow?" Her soft and normally cheerful voice asked her suprior officer. "I believe so." He said as he brushed the loosed hairs out of her face. Suddenly Emma's attention was caught on Amelia's engadement ring. "when is the big day?" Arrow look up at her confused then remembered. He shrugged useing one shoulder to protect the other.

Emma smiled Alton never was one to show his emotions , but she could swore she saw him blush, just a little. Emma knew he loved Amelia , heck the entire Navy alway figured they'd marry. "Should I make a fire?" Emma asked Alton. "Small one not to much smoke." His grammer was messing up. "why dont you rest sir." He knodded and layed against the boat next to Amelia. And pulled the rest oft the torn sail over her as she was shaken.

Emma and Delbert sat next to the fire and began to talk. "He's a sweet man. " Delbert said breaking the silence. "Pardon?" "mister Arrow is a good man.." she knodded. "How did you become to know them?" "They're five year older than me , we were in the acdamy together but they grauated at 18. When I was fifteen I needed someship expireance to grauate at eighteen like them , so I was assined to them. I later graduated and the captain asked me to join them full time. " "Why don't you call her Amelia like he does?" "I've only know her five years. it dont seem right." "Your only twinty?" "Mhm. '"Well this maybe alittle straight foreward but...would you like to go on a date with me?""sure..." "whats wrong if ya dont want to you dont have to." "No! I uh I like you..its just I know you 'liked' the Captain." "I thought I did.." Not that she could blame him. Amelia was everything she wasn't. She had beauty , Brains , outspoken , Emma preferd to stay behind the crowd faded. which is why she was only third in command.

"alright it's a date." Soon her cat lie hearing herd some rustleing off in the distance. Apparently so di Arrow as he woke up as well. "What is it Emma?" Delbert asked. Some one walking this way." She said drawing her gun. Delbert looked to see Arrow doing the same. How he moved and didnt awake Amelia surprised him. "Its just us dad." Bethanys little voice was herd. "Beth thank you for annoucing yourself. " He said placing his gun back into his belt. "did you two find somewhere?" Delbert asked Jim. "Yeah Doc but i kinda belongs to-" "Hiya Fellas!" Out jumped alittle robot. emma drew her gun again "Wait Cadet this is who's place we'll be staying at!" "Drop it Henderson." Arrow ordered. Emma was a good person but got alittle trigger happy when surprised. "This is B.E.N he is a -" "bio-electronic Navagator." Emma finishe fore him. "They were Navy experiamnts. Flint must have stleon this one." Arrow explained.

"how is mum?" "Stable but not well sweetheart. Amelia..." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Alton..how long I been asleep?" "not long love but we're moving out." "I can walk." "no you cant." "Can two." "well you not!" Amelia huffed and said , "Well what you going to do with me leave me for bait to the blasted pirates?" "You keep being difficult and I might. " He said picking her up. "Your shoulder." "Im fine you dont weight that much." "good to know im not fat." He laughed and shook his head. "how far Jim?" He called. At first startleing the youth saying his name. "not far about four miles."times 4." Bethany stated. Jim glared at her and she got quite.

Finally they made it an old tower where they took refuge B.E.N started appologising about his home as Alton sat Amelia down. She looked at him with pain fileld eyes agin. "How about drinks for the ahppy couple." "Uh no thank you Ben..I think we're alright." He smiled at her. She began ordering people around till her side reminded her. "Alright now I've got this you just rest now." "look whos stepping up the plate now.." she joked. "HEY LOOK ITS SOME MORE OF YOUR BUDDIES HEY FELLAS OVER HERE FELLAS!" "Ben! Get down!" Emma and jim ran over to shoot back at the pirates. "Hellloo up there...come out...if uh t'is alright wit da cap'n I'd like jus a short word wit-cha." "probably gonna bargen for the map , doubtless pestalenchal .. ugh!" "Captain..." Alton shook his head. "Maybe we can 'trade' it for the _Legacy_." "what do you mean Arrow?" Jim asked "Go talk with him...Morph!" the little blob flew from Bethany. Arrow whisperde to him and he turned into a map."Here jim give him his map. _Only_ for the ship." "Aye aye mister Arrow."

A few moments later Jinm returned "He took it!" "but...wont they be left here. " "Legend has it Flint ship of Gold is still here the _Blood taker_." Arrow explained. "Lovely name.." Bethany said scarcasticly. "Come now lets go find the Treasure." "Amelia said trying to stand. "Feeling better ?" "much I think a long nap was all I need Alton." He stood beside her.

They all snuck through a trap door in B.E.N 's home. And got back the pirates long boat. "mum?" Beth whispered as they took off. "Yes love?" "Isn't this stealing?" "no this belong to my ship there for its my long boat. " "ohhh." Jim had opened the map and they were now following a trial... un knowing they were being followed.

A/n cliff hanger again...I might get another chapter up later. :)


	10. home

A/n welp... nothing really to say but R&R :D And I dont own Treasur Pllanet Disney does

"This is it?" emma said soon as they came to a dead end. "Say look at that hole in the ground?" Amelia pointed out. "It fits!" Jim exclaimed and put it in..suddenly a 100 foot triangle Appered with a small map of the ethrium. They click a few places . "thats how flint did it!" "He used this portal to roam the universe stealing treasure...but where did he keep it?" "Ohhh that one looks like Treasure planet." She said tapping it.

Suddenly it changed to flints treasure chamber. All walked in and just stared. "alton.." Amelia began. "It beautiful." Bethany said in child like and Amelia were quick to agree. the two had dreamed about this all there lives it was every spacers dream. "How are we gonnA get this back to the _Legacy?" _ "ah now you mustn't worry 'bout dat cadet." They al turned to see silver and his band of pirates right behind them. "thought ya were smart eh Jimbo?"Jim looked terrified this was not the silver he had come to know. "No it was mine."Alton said stepping in.

"Well dont that just make you da smart eh?" Alton looked over to see one of the pirates hit Amelia in the rib causeing her to fall. "Leave her alone." Arrow stated firmly and tried to move to her but Silver grabbed his shoulder. Cause it to throb in pain. till finally it came to much and he was out."Alton!" Amelia shouted. Silver serched his pocket till he found the master keys to the _Legacy_ and tossed it to Meltdown. "Lock 'em up in da stay thar." Four arms grabbed Alton.

Not long after they were put into the brig Amelia raised Altons head into her lap. "that was a old way of tourcher." "what was?" Delbert asked. "Shooting someone on a pressure point then when you squeeze that spot its painful and will knock you out." "How long will he be out captain?" Emma asked her. "I dont know...I can't imagine the pain it was with silvers bloody cyborg arm.. She had pulled off his uniform jacket and placed it under his hurt shoulder. "Captain whats all these scars ?" On his entire upper half of his arm were different sized scars. "This man here in the owner of fifteen purple hearts... And many other for bravery , and going beyong the call of duty. He has saved my life many times." "and you still owe me." Amelia nearly jumped up at the sound of his voice.

"you were listening?" "Well.. I told you not to be telling everyone.." "Alton - ugh were not about to argue over you modesty right now. " He huffed slightly."why do I feel like I've drug around like some stuffed toy?" "Eh you dont wanna know. You should feel violated""why is that? " "Silver was serching in your pockets." "Grand.." He atempted to get up... no luck . "Im bleeding again." Was all he said. "Uhhh guys...I hate to be the bear of bad news guy buttt." "Well?" "Well jimmy found my memory circut thank you Jimmy. and well flint rigged this whole planet to blow...higher then a colipsion kite!"

"we gotta get outta here.." Amelia hissed. "And I know away." Bethany said speaking for the first time. "Just watch." "Beth... bethany!" "Trust me dad it'll work...S'cuse me brutish mister pirate. " she said in the sweetest voice you ever herd. "I uh...I gotta go.." she flattened her ears... "Uh go's?" "Yea know goooo..." "Otay den lil girlie." He opened the door and let her out. She smiled as she snuck the key from him and 'walked off' 

"S'cuse me Mister?" "what now?" "this!" And she shot a rope from behind him with a flintlock knocking down a chandaler that was above him convently. "Good job Beth!" "Yes now come on lets get off this blasted planet!" "Just then the entire ship rocked. Everyone wa sup on the bridge trying to get the ship to safety. Suddenly Jim saw Silver. He was the last pirate left.

Amelia ordered for him to be picked up. "ah Jimbo...how nice a ya ta-" "dont start that.." Jim went back to where Bethany and the other stood. Then a blast rocked the boat Knocking both kids over "Jim!" "Bethany!" Jim had the side of the ship with one hand Bethany with the other."Hang on beth." "thats tha easy part!" "Jimbo gimme yer hand. " "I cant I've got her." " 'and 'er to me." Bethany didnt want to let go of Jim she didnt trust pirates not after what they had done.. "Come ta me Bethie." "Its alright Bethany. " Alton shouted down to her.

Finally she grabbed his hand and he quickly got her up. Then Jim. "Go ta 'at portal cap'n " sivler said. "Amelia knodded thinking on it "Alright stear us that way Cadet!" Ben was in his final count down when Jim decided to make a board and hit the button with Siver help. "5...4...3...2...1" All eyes closed. and open bak in montressor atmostphire...they were home.

A/n yeah I stopped it weridly but ya know :) I'll writ more in the Morning I got the sequel started :)


	11. Family we gotta love 'em

A/n welp... nothing really to say but R&R :D And I dont own Treasur Pllanet Disney does heres a pic I made just for this story .com/art/AmeliaxArrow-245152723

Three months later Alton and Aelia were prepareing for there wedding only two weeks away . Ever since the return from the voyage Amelia and Sarah Hawkins had become close friends , Silver escaped with a long boat , Alton and Amelia both slowly healed , and they were a wedding a paper work away from having Bethany for a daughter and Jim was excepted in to Intersteller A. thanks to Amelia and Alton's recamendation and Emma and Delbert had started dating. Now Amelia , Sarah , Bethany, Emma, her mother and Alton's mother were shopping for a wedding gown.

The theme of wedding was Gold and creamy white. so if Amelia found a gown like that she'd be thrilled. Amelia didn't even act her self she was nervous and didnt know what to do.. "Hey mama." The mothers didnt like that Bethany called Amelia mother just yet status reasons. _"Amelia shes not your daughter yet." _her mother, Tabitha Smollet, had said. _"What would people say?" _Beatris Arrow her soon to be mother in law said. _" Well let them talk we're moving to Montressor any how , and mother she very well is already __our__ daughter all Alton and I have to do is sign that last paper saying she is an Arrow. "_

Both mother rolled there eyes but didnt argue. It wasnt they didnt like her accually they loved Bethany they were both just Very proper. "Yes dear?""look at this one . " When Amelia did look at it she loved it! It was tube toped , alittle sequin at the top a Large lace flower with sequens in the center . but the bottom was A- shaped style white but had a gold layer on it with sparkle in it here and there but it wasn't poofy which Amelai loved it came out some. "I think this it Beth. ""what is Amelia?" Her mother asked coming behind her. "Ah its beautiful Amelia." Beatris said as she show them. "Its simply you." Sarah said approvingly.

"what do you think Emma." The young girl smiled and knodded. "Mum?" Her motehr was crying. "Oh my little mia is getting married." " Oh mum please dont start you'll get me started. Should I try it on..." Everyone adsent mindly knodded. Soon she came out dressed in the lovely gown With her sugery brown/peach colored skin tones it reflected quite nicely. All stood speech lees even both the mothers. "That bad...that good? some one give me SOMETHING?" "mum ... wow..." "Darling you look lovely." "My son doesn't stand a chance at that alter." "No one does."

That night Alton and his mother were sitting in his apartment drinking tea his father had to run out and do something so it was juts the mother and son. "Tell me...I know shes beautiful.." "ah ah ah Alton i cant go telling you anything. " "Ah mom..." His mother chuckled gently. "I just cant believe you getting married. And to a wonderful girl . " "did you think i'd pick some one bad?" "No I thought you'd be like your sister.." None of the family liked Abbigale's husband Henry. Especially her over protective brothers. He was rude , arogent and a flirt. And Abbigale was madly inlove with him.

"Well I'd best be going sweetie. Perhaps that sister of your will get here before you have you first grand child." Beatris joked. As she was leaving Bethany came in. "Hello darling.." "hi daddy...Can I stay here tonight?" "sure...is something the matter?" "no mum's just going crazy..." He chuckled. His condo was much more decorated then Amelia's. Which she found odd. "Dad?" "Hmm?" "why is your house nicer than mama's?"

"My sister did my home. Have you had dinner yet?" "nope ... like I said mum's gone crazy with the wedding things." "i've tried to help her but i don't do it right she said she'll call for me when she needs my help." He smiled and went to fix them both a bite to eat. at dinner they had grace and she asked , "Dad?" "yes?" "So you have a sister?" "And a brother." "A brother then why isn't he coming?" "H-he was KIA. " "KIA?" "Killed in action.." "Oh..." " I was 18 he was 19 I haddnt been put into war yet , which is where I really got to know your mother.I had known her for three years already...but anyhow He went missing for months then one day just walked in like it was nothing...But then the Navy called and...he never returned. It was one month after his 20th birthday...two days before my own... they told us my brother wouldnt be back..." "what was his name?" "Avery...Avery Ray"

"And...your sister?" "Abbigale? Thats a different story...shes 24 , has two childern your age Addy and Addin. " "Twins?" "Mhm. You should be meeting them tomorrow." "and her husband? " "hmmm Henry.. he is a felind ... 30... -" "30?" "Yes..anyhow...I just i dunno... he moved my sister half way across the galaxcy away from her family still think its cause he dont like me .. He just don't treat her right..." "oh.." "mhm well go on and get ready for bed sweetie tomorrow were going home hunting." She smiled and ran into his spare bedroom.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting...

"Beth...Bethany.." "huh?" "Come on you wanna see the Spaceport sunrise?" "sure!" "Well get dressed. meet me on the balcony." "Is she coming?" "Yes sweetie she is." Alton kissed Amelias cheek. "Oh! morning mum!" Bethnay said coming through the door. "Good morning Bethany. " "so are these really pretty?" "The sunrises? Yes. very much..." "your grammers off again dear." Amelia joked. "Im still asleep." "shouldn't that sister of your be coming in today?" "Should be... is yours?" "she accually wont get here till next week." "Seems like im meeting all my relatives at once?" "pretty much." Alton laughed.

A few hours later They were dressed and about to leave to go look for a new home when a knock sounded at the door. "ah for once shes early." Alton mumbled knowing who was at the door. "Abbigale!" "Alton! how are you brother?" Bethany walked over to see and rockatarian woman Not very old. Her hai was black and she had the same deep brown eyes her father did. She was maybe alittle taller then Amelia. "Uncle Alton!" He knelt down and picked up his niece and nephew. "Come in...where is Henry?" "He's coming he had to park the car. " "Is that you Abbi?" Amelia asked coming from the kitchen.

"Amelia! There is the brave woman who is willing to put up with my dear brother." "I think it should be said the other way around Abbie." She smiled and asked "and who is this beauty." "this is Bethany , our adopted daughter." "mother told me about her. Nice to meet you bethany." "y-you too ma'am." "Oh you dont have to call me ma'am just Abbigale or Abbie is alright."

Then the door opened to revial Abbigale's husband Henry. "Hello ... Alton..." He said steping in front of the rockatairian man next to his wife. "Henry..." "Congraulation..." "thank you.." "Oh! Alton you'll never guess." "with you Abbie probably not.." He said smile returning. "you should be expecting another niece and , or nephew here with in a few months. " He beamed a gaint smile. "That wonderful news Abbs!" Amelia said standing and walk toward her.

"now I've done my part and gave mom and dad grand childern your turn." "I've got them one.." "One to three dont match brother." "We'll see." Amelia said standing next to him . "come everyone lets go look at a few homes and go to dinner our treat." Alton offered and added, "If you feel up to it Abbie." She knodded and went with her husband and childern out the door with Alton and his soon to be family...

A/n woo i feel like this one is long took me all day to write darn you youtube!


	12. wedding bells

A/n welp... nothing really to say but R&R :D And I dont own Treasur Pllanet Disney does heres a pic I made just for this story

"I can't believe this is my last night as a Smollet!" Amelia said to sarah as she served people out of a little shack that they had gotten till the BenBow was built. "Isn't your sister suppose to have already been here?" "Yes but her daughter had school." "Your sisters already married?" "Was.." "Was?" "the blasted man she married , Jackson , left not long after her duaghter Mariah grace was born." "Men somethimes... " "Yeah well I suppose im lucky." "Oh dear you are! Alton is a wondderful man...and cares about _you _ thats is whats important."

"Your right.." She smiled at the thought of her husband-to-be. "Well I'll see you tonight Sarah." She said as she got up to head home. "wouldn't miss it!" Amelia smiled but when she got home she seen her door was open . Which she knew it wasn't alton , He was at home taking a much needed nap from a migrain And Bethany was hanging out with Jim. 'Well if you going to see what it is Amelia you'd better do it now..' She thought as she opened her door and was tackle by a small felind child eight years of age. "Mariah!" Amelia said laughing , "where is your mother?" "here ." said a laughing Victoria. "How did you get in the only one with a spare room key is Alton?" "Yeah... sorry about that sis I kinda woke him up..poor dear isn't feeling well." "I'm feeling better now Victoria thank you."

"I didnt mean to wake you Alton...entirely. " "Its alright." "Beth still out with Jim?" Ameliiasked Alton as he sat down to drink some green tea, which is one of the best cures for a migrain , "No not yet.." "Who is Jim? Isn't Bethany 5?" Victoria asked. "Jim is the cabin boy I told you of and yes shes 5 no there not dating." "I was worried dear sister." "Yes well come let catch up." Not long after that Bethany came in excited and riled up. "did you have fun Beth?" "Did I have fun daddy? It was the most amazing time i've had in my life."

"alright well you aunt Victoria is here so-" With that she ran to the 'sitting room' which was Amelias study."ah there she is now. Victoria , Mariah , this is my adoupted daughter Bethany Maria." Amelia and Bethany came up with Maria for her middle name since she couldnt remember hers. "Hello Bethany." Victoria said. She sat down next to Mariah.

"So...your 8?" Mariah just knodded. "Im 5.." "You look like my aunt." "You look like mine." Mariah smiled and said , "your alright...call me Mari." "You are two call me Beth." With that the two girls listed to many stories from both women.

Amelia's bachorette party was amazing they went to a corner club and , talk and drank well every one but Abbigale did due to the baby. They had dinner at a sports bar called Chilians. "A toast! To my younger sister who is spanding her last night as a single lady Whoot!" "Victoria!" Amelia blushed.

The next mornign Amelia found her slef on the couch with Tori and Abbie trying to wake her. "wow what a night..." she mumbled then remembered the day and sprang up. "Oh look Abbigale someoone remember her wedding in three hours." "THREE HOURS!" With that Amelia hurried to get dressed so she could get to the chaple." Why' you let me sleep in!" She asked to the billionth time since getting in the carriage. "Just did okay! dont worry about it sister. "

"No! I will not curly my hair!" "Come one Amy your only married for the first time once." Victoria begged. "And uh Alton always told me you looked stunning with your hair curled. " "no I- he did?" "Mhm.." "Oh well alright then.." Vistoria smiled and began to work on her sister naturally straight hair unlike hers. It looked beautiful. As she placed her veil on And her shoes. And finished her make up she looked like a goddess or and angel her engadgement ring with the diamond band soon to be placed with her wedding ring Then the motehrs came in along with Amelias Father , Alvester Smollet. He was dressed in his Navy dress whites like the rest of the guests. "Ready?" Her father asked. "As Always." She smiled. And he kissed his daughter forehead. Her brides maid whom were , Emma, Sarah , Abbiegale and Mariah all dressed in gold. Beth was the flower girl in white with a pink sash around her middle.

"Im nervous." She whispered to her father. "Don't be...it'll be alright." Then the wedding march began to play 'Here comes the bride.' She could hear them standing up and starung as she began to walk. "Look at him no one else." Her father whispered. When she did she found it helped so much more. there he was standing in his dress white with his badges and pins on trying to contain him self. Finally when she got up the the alter her father let her go and 'gave her away' She took Altons hand and they faced the preacher. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.  
>Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.<p>

Through marriage, Alton Zander Arrow and Amelia Kathrin Smollet make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Alton and Amelia will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Alton Zander Arrow and Amelia Kathrin Smollet. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.

Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?

Her father stood up.

This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.

By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Alton and Amelia from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.

This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last.

Alton took out a pice of paper and looked a her: Amelia , I have dreamed of this day for along time. Now that its here I can't believe it. All the years I've spentwith you the battles we've faced as friends I would take back a single one of them. I'd fight a thousand more just to be with you...I love you , and from this day fourth I'll do all I can to make you happy. Love you all I can.

Amelia started tearing up as she unfolded hers: Alton , I never thought I'd be writing this...Mainly because I didnt think I deserved to have someone as amazing as you... Spacing brought us together and I know we'll stay together. I can't wait to start the rest of my life with you...I love you and I always will that is my promise to you.

Do you Alton take Amelia to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?

He said:

I do

He looked over to Amelia:

Do you Amelia take Alton to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?

She said:

I do

Both gave there ring to one another smiling as they did so.

What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?

May tthese rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many. I now prenounce you Man and wife..You may kiss your bride.

This time they kissed it was different it was just a kiss of love but the kiss to seal something there marriage to make it so. Everyone cheered and Bethany ran up to them Amelia bent down and picked her up. "Now... we can be a family." Amelia smiled up to Alton who looked down to her.

At the reception the Dj, Announced "_Time for our first dance ladies and gentlemen lets give it up for Mr. and Mrs. Alton Arrow!"_

_I can show you the world  
>Shining, shimmering, splendid<em>

"You know I havent danced in heels since prom Jr. Year." "I remember my foot still aches from that night."

_Tell me , now when did  
>You last let your heart decide?<br>I can open your eyes  
>Take you wonder by wonder<br>Over, sideways and under  
>On a magic <em>_carpet__ ride  
>A whole new world<br>A new fantastic point of view  
>No one to tell us no<br>Or where to go  
>Or say we're only dreaming<br>A whole new world  
>A dazzling place I never knew<br>But, now, from way up here  
>It's crystal clear<br>That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
>Unbelievable sights<br>Indescribable feeling  
>Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling<br>Through an endless diamond sky  
>A whole new world<br>(Don't you dare close your eyes)  
>{ From: . }<br>A hundred thousand things to see  
>(Hold your breath it gets better)<br>I'm like a shooting star  
>I've come so far<br>I can't go back to where I used to be  
>A whole new world<br>With new horizons to pursue  
>I'll chase them anywhere<br>There's time to spare  
>Let me share this whole new world with you<br>A whole new world  
>(Every turn a surprise)<br>With new horizons to pursue  
>(Every moment red-letter)<br>I'll chase them anywhere  
>There's time to spare<br>Anywhere, there's time to spare  
>Let me share this whole new world with you<br>A whole new world  
>That's where we'll be<br>A thrilling chase  
>A wondrous place<br>For you and me_  
>At the conclution of there dance Alton lead her to her father. "Next up is our lovely Bride and her father. "<p>

_There I was ten years old  
>Waiting in my room for him to come home<br>I just knew he'd be so mad  
>Though I begged my mother not to, she told my dad.<br>There was no denying I let him down  
>But instead of being angry<br>He put his arms around me and said_

_In the sunlight or the rain, brightest nights or darkest days  
>I'll always feel the same way<br>Whatever road you may be on  
>Know you're never too far gone my love is there wherever you may be<br>Just remember that you will always __be my baby__._

_There I was twenty one  
>Oh I was so ashamed of what I'd done<br>On a country road  
>Parked one night<br>What started out so innocent  
>Crossed the line<br>There was no denying  
>I let God down<br>But instead of being angry  
>He let his love surround me and I heard<em>

_In the sunlight or the rain, brightest nights or darkest days  
>I'll always feel the same way<br>Whatever road you may be on  
>Know you're never too far gone<br>My love is there wherever you may be  
>Just remember that you will always be my baby yeah yeah.<em>

_"_I cant believe my baby is gorwn.." "Oh daddy." "you look so much like your mother."__

_There he is my little man  
>I'm sure he'll get in trouble every now and then<br>And I pray to god that when he does  
>I'll be just as understanding as my father was<br>'cause the last thing that I want to do is let him down  
>So instead of being angry<br>I'm gonna throw my arms around him and I'll say_

_In the sunlight or the rain, brightest nights or darkest days  
>I'll always feel the same way whatever road you may be on<br>No you're never too far gone  
>My love is there wherever you may be<br>Just remember that you will always be my baby be my baby _

_"Alright wheres our groom and his mother?" _

_Come, stop your crying, it will be all right  
>Just take my hand, hold it tight<br>I will protect you from, all around you  
>I will be here, don't you cry<em>

_For one so small, you seem so strong  
>My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm<br>This bond between us, can't be broken  
>I will be here, don't you cry<br>CAUSE you'll be in my heart  
>YES, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on, now and forever more  
>You'll be in my heart<br>No matter what they say  
>You'll be here in my heart, always<em>

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
>They just don't trust, what they can't explain<br>I know we're different but, deep inside us  
>We're not that different at all<br>..AND)_

_Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know?  
>We need each other, to have, to hold<br>They'll see in time, I know  
>When destiny calls you, you must be strong<br>I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on  
>They'll see in time, I know, we'll show them together<em>

_BELIEVE ME..I'LL BE THERE)  
>YOU'LL BE HERE IN MY HEART..I'LL BE WITH YOU)<em>

_Always, I'll be with you  
>I'll be there for you, always, always and always<br>Just look over your shoulder  
>I'll be there, always <em>

"You dance just like your father." "Really I'm that bad?" He smiled at her as he returned to his wife.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
>Hoping I would find true love along the broken road<br>But I got lost a time or two  
>Wiped my brow and kept pushing through<br>I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
>Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars<br>Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
>This much I know is true<br>That God blessed the broken road  
>That led me straight to you<em>

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
>I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you<br>But you just smile and take my hand  
>You've been there you understand<br>It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Now I'm just rolling home  
>Into my lover's arms<br>This much I know is true  
>That God blessed the broken road<br>That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road  
>That led me straight to you. <em>

The last song that night was

_What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
>Would you believe me, would you agree?<br>Its almost that feeling that we've met before so tell me that you dont think Im crazy when I tell your love is here and now._

_A Moment like this.  
>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.<br>Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
>I cant believe its happening to me.<br>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

_Everything changes, but beauty remains.  
>Something so tender I cant explain.<br>Well I may be dreaming but til I awake..Can we make the dream last forever?  
>And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this.<em>

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
>Some people search forever for that one special kiss.<br>I cant believe its happening to me.  
>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.<em>

_The speed of waiting love of all.  
>I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall.<br>So let me tell you this.  
>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this...<em>

_Some people search a lifetime for a moment like this.  
>Some people search forever for that one special kiss.<br>I cant believe its happening to me.  
>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this<em>. 

six months later a year after Treasure planet the Benbow was opened , Jim was in Intersteller and Amelia and Arrow had adopted Bethany. A party was going on for the grand re-opening. Amelia stood next to Alton as they watched Beth dance wildly with B.E. put one arm around her shoulders. Suddenly the dorrs few open and there with two robot constable stood a freshly cut , new uniformed Jim hugging and danceing with his mom he went over to where Amelia and arrow stood in there uniforms He saluted them then gave each in turn a hug of thanks.

Every one a part of that trip was glad it happen well not so much the pirates...but so many lives where changed...for the better

The end but To be continued nope dont own the songs :) 


End file.
